starwarsfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Discuție Utilizator:Admiral Tahea Valn
Multumim pentru activitatea ta. Continua tot asa, si succes! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 2 iulie 2011 17:34 (UTC) Cu placere. Voi continua sa adaug articole pe Lukepedia! Încă ceva, ai grijă să îţi semnezi comentariile cu 4 tilde (~~~~)(AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 6 iulie 2011 06:40 (UTC)) Am inteles. Cam asa, nu? (~~~~)(Admiral Tahea Valn|Join the Dark Side...we have cookies! 6 iulie 2011 12:24 (UTC)) Vreau doar să ştii că dacă pui un citat sintaxa este: Mulţumesc AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 6 iulie 2011 10:53 (UTC) Design Cum ți se pare noul design? Am lucrat ceva la el! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 25 iulie 2011 08:24 (UTC) Uau, e destul de surprinzator! Foarte originala ideea. Numai ca mie parca imi placea mai mult cel cu distrugatoare stelare pe fundal, dar, desigur, poti sa-l lasi si asa. De unde ai luat imaginile? (~~~~)(Admiral Tahea Valn|Join the Dark Side...we have cookies! 25 iulie 2011 10:20 (UTC)) :Am googelit :P AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 26 iulie 2011 13:39 (UTC) Jedipedia, the German Star Wars wiki, needs your help! Hello Admiral Tahea Valn! I am C-3PO, an admin of the German Star Wars wiki Jedipedia and the programmer of HotCat, our bot to update the interwiki links. Three months ago, our founder and webmaster wanted to give up our independence and moved to Wikia. All the other users and admins were against this move and we therefore decided to create our own wiki at www.jedipedia.net. Unfortunately, Wikia did not care that there now is an inactive wiki on Wikia and have changed all the German interwiki links to the Wikia version. We contacted Wookieepedia and they support our independence. After a unanimous discussion they created the template Interlang which gives them free choice over their interwiki partners. In the meantime, many other Star Wars wikis have also changed their interwiki links back to Jedipedia.net. However, since we want all Star Wars fans from all over the world to connect, we thought it would be best if all the other Star Wars wiki would have the same interwiki links as well. Therefore, I wanted to ask you what your opinion is and if you support implementing a similar template so you can still link to us (it would be great if you could discuss this with your users as well). We can use the HotCat bot to automatically update all of your articles (we have already done this on the English and Spanish wiki) so that there is not much work for you to do. The only thing you need to do is remember to use a new format for the interwiki links from now on. We would appreciate it if you support us and I will then give you more details on how to implement the template. Have a nice day, C-3P0 2 septembrie 2011 16:10 (UTC) *Thank you very much supporting us! Actually, I contacted you because I saw on that you have sysop rights so you should be able to update the pages. Could you maybe try if you can edit these two pages? ** MediaWiki:Wikia.css to change the appearance of the template (see here for the code to copy & paste). ** MediaWiki:Monobook.js to make the template behave like interwiki links on the Monobook skin (see here for the code to copy & paste). *Otherwise, I will of course contact AddyCWebs; I just thought it would be better to ask you since you are online right now. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 2 septembrie 2011 18:37 (UTC) **Then don't worry, I will write on AddyCWebs talk page so he can update the pages. In any case, the template can already be used; the interwiki links just won't look as pretty until the MediaWiki files are updated. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 2 septembrie 2011 19:36 (UTC) Admin Scuze, credeam ca esti deja admin. Te fac acum, Scuze, am uitat! Succes! Ai liber sa faci ce crezi dar porneste o discutie in namespace Forum: ca sa stim toti de lucrurile ce vor afecta in masa wikiul! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 3 septembrie 2011 16:28 (UTC) Next year: Celebration Europe II Hi Admiral Tahea Valn, Yesterday, they announced that the next Star Wars convention, the Celebration Europe II, is going to be held in Germany from June 26th-28th, 2013. For us at the German wiki Jedipedia, it is of course a great honor to have the convention in our country, and we definitely want to get a fan table there. Fortunately, the Celebration Europe is much closer than the Celebrations in the USA. Therefore, I wanted to ask you: Are you interested in going there as well? Of course, it is still very early and you probably do not yet have plans for next year. However, if you want to go there, you should definitely put the date in your calendar and plan your vacation so that you can be prepared for it. Can you please tell your other users, e.g. via a Sitenotice, about the convention, so that they can plan their calendar as well? Have a nice day, C-3P0 (discuție) 27 august 2012 14:36 (UTC)